Angelic touch
by E.M.Fiction
Summary: A regular day for Izaya, turns into a... not so ordinary, when he and shinra find an injured blond in a nearby alleyway, "Shinra, call me crazy, but I see wings on this guy!" rated M for izayas past. Kai
1. The white wings

Izaya Orihara listened to the ramblings of his friend, well, more stared into space not paying attention, Shinra Kishitani, was as usual,talking of his love.  
"Are you even listening izaya-kun?" Shinra asked, Izaya turned to look at him, a slight smirk adorning his face, "No, not really, I've heard you talk about Celty so much it's kind of hurting my ears," his smirk grew "and if I lose my hearing, how will I listen to my humans?" Izaya skipped a bit in front before turrning around and laughing, well, he is a troll, Shinra rolled his eyes and mumbled about Izayas unhealthy obsessions with "humans" as he turned away from his friend however, he noticed something yellow jutting out from an alleyway, ignoring Izayas "I love humans" speech, he walked over to the yellow thing, which turned out to be hair, Izaya saw him walk away, and followed.  
"Hey Izaya, check this out!"  
"Ne Shinra? what-" Izaya cut off and stared, the hair belonged to a young man, unconcious but still breathing, with cuts and bruises covering his face, but thats not what izaya was staring at, he was staring at what was jutting out from the unconcious forms back.  
"Um, Shinra? correct me if I'm wrong... but I see wings on this guy," S hinra looked at his friend, and blinked, "Wow! really?!" Izaya blinked then nodded, he had to be going crazy! on the young mans back, were wings, white as snow, feathered, like- "Angel wings," he said, turning to the bespecticalled brunette, he said "Am I going crazy Shinra?" Shinra chuckled, Izaya was asking this now? He knew his friend was crazy, but hes only asking this now? Shinra shrugged, "Either you are or you arn't, but we really shouldnt leave him here, wheres closer?" Izaya replied that his own apartment was closer, before helping Shinra lift the man, and carrying him to his apartment in Shinju-ku.

*** (A/N These stars represent the passing of time)

Izaya opened his apartments from door with Shinra on his other side, both teens were supporting the heavy young man on their shoulders, they carried him to Izayas bedroom and lay him down,the blond groaned slightly, but didnt open his eyes, "He must be in a lot of pain," Said Shinra quietly, Izaya stared at the mans back again, entranced, he'd never seen anything like this at all! He hoped he wasn't going crazy, but there they were, those snow white wings.  
He watched as Shinra patched up the young blonds injuries, and staring at the wings every so often, suddenly, the mans eyes began to open, and he groaned again, Izaya noticed first, "Hey Shinra! he's waking up!" the mans eyes were a pure gold, a really beautiful shade of gold, he blinked and looked around, then slowely began to sit up, "Where am I" he asked. Izaya blinked, the blonds voice was deep, but velvety, not to mention his face was handsome, Shinra noticed his friends expression and told him in an undertone to close his mouth or he'll catch flies, at once Izaya jerked out of his daze, and replied "Your at mine, and I gotta ask do you really have wings or is it just me going insane?" the young man looked at izaya before smiling slightly and nodding ruffling said wings as he did so, Izaya let out a sigh of relief, "What's your name anyway?" asked Shinra politely, the man winced slightly before answering.  
"Shizuo... my names Shizuo,"  
"Well Shizuo, im Shinra Kishitani," said Shinra "And this is Izaya Orihara, please excuse him though, he likes to stare," Izaya jerked again before turning to his glasses wearing friend, "At least i dont peak on women in the shower Shinra," Izaya smirked a little before continuing, "Has Celty caught you again?" Shinra blushed and started to protest his innocence, over and over, Izayas smirk grew more and more with each word Shinra said.  
"He's lying you know," said Shizuo, ever so quietly, but just enough to be heard, as soon as it was said, Izaya doubled over laughing, and Shinras face matched Izayas dark, red shirt.  
Shizuo wondered what was so funny, he'd only said the boy with the glasses was lying about not peaking on this Celty person, clearly these two people knew something that he didn't, he looked at the laughing raven haired boy, and blinked, so he owned this place? Did he live here alone? Shizuo couldn't help but be curious.

***

After Shinra had left, no doubt a permanent red blush on his face, Izaya set about making Shizuo comfortable, "So Shizuo, heh, might call you Shizu-chan, are you hungry?" shizuo shook his head, he wasn't hungry, nor did he want a drink, in fact, he just felt curious, as to what Izaya was like, and who this Celty was,he'd never been to the human realm before now, and wanted to know all about it.  
Since he had said that his wings were real, Izaya was relieved to know he was not crazy, and interested to know exactly what Shizuo was, he had the wings of an angel, but, angels couldnt really exist? Could they? And if he was an angel.. then where was his halo? Surely he'd have one? And if he was an angel, that would mean that the god he didn't beilieve in was real too, thus throwing his athianism out the window.  
Sighing he sat down on the bed next to Shizuo and proceeded to ask him what he was.  
"What you think I am," he simply said, this shocked Izaya.  
"Wait.. you really are an angel?"Izaya could not beieve what he was hearing! Angels actually exist?! he knew Dulluhans did, since Celty was one, but angels? the world clearly wanted him to lose all sense he had, and it was succeeding.  
"Yeah, but humans have taken an entirely different approach to the truth, God isn't our boss or anything'" shizuo added, "It's just an angel who has more power than the rest, the arch angel," Izaya blinked, so there really was no God? He couldnt help but chuckle a bit, knowing that those fools whe believed in religion, in God, were wrong.


	2. Sleep, food and Celty

Sleeping arrangements went better than Izaya had planned, Shizuo had simply shrugged when he'd mentioned that he would be taking the couch so Shizuo could accomidate for his large wings. What worried him now, was what to do with Shizuo while he was at high school...  
He supposed he could call Celty to keep him company, but how was he to explain the appearance of a headless woman? And to an angel? Plus, there was explaining said angel himself. Izaya let out a sigh as he turned onto his side on the large black couch,then closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

Shizuo awoke to the smell of eggs cooking, eggs and bacon? He got up and walked out of the bedroom, seeing Izaya in an area of the room, with a pan and some plates. He was cooking, and it smelt delicious.  
"Um.."  
Izaya turned, and burnt himself a little, "ouch," he muttered sucking his thumb, Shizuo blinked, and cocked his head,wondering why Izaya was sucking his thumb. Maybe it was a human thing, and he didnt really want to ask either.  
"Morning sleepy head," Izaya greeted cheerfully, running his burnt thumbunder the cold tap, and dishing up what he had made, he handed one plate to Shizuo, and sat down on the couch, to enjoy his own meal.  
"I thought a little before i went to sleep last night," he said as the angel sat down and stared at the food on his dish, the blonde lookedd up and cocked his head again, Izaya grinned, "My friend Celty will be keeping you company while I'm out today, I've explained about the whole thing to her," he continued, Shizuo thought for a moment, and then remembered thta Celty, was the woman Izaya had said Shinra peaked on while she was in the shower.  
"Celty.. are you and her close?" Izaya laughed and nodded, stating that while they were good friends, Izaya had no intention of dating her, he saw her more as a sister than anything.  
Izaya quickly ate and went into the bathroom to get ready for School, while Shizuo sat on the leather couch wondering what this Celty was like. Food still on his lap.  
Was she nice? Like Izaya had said? Izaya had also said that she was headlees. A Dulluhan, he called her, an Irish grim reaper of sorts, he could hear Izaya humming while getting ready, and smiled slightly.

Izaya stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his Raira uniform, black trousers, dark, red shirt and black jacket,he saw that Shizuo had not taken a bite of the meal he'd spent time preparing, 'Hmm.. maybe hes not hungry?' Izaya thought,walking over to the blonde he saw he had a small smile on his face, Shizuo turned to face the raven haired boy, still smiling. The door went signalling Celtys arrival, walking to the door he opened it for the Dulluhan, who promptly showed him her PDA, [Hi, I hear you want me to keep some one company while you go to school?] Izaya nodded and pointed behind him.  
"His names Shizuo, and, I dunno if you can see-" he was cut off by the PDA, [Of course I can, those wings are beautiful...]Shizuo, who'd finally started eating, turned to face the two, Celty was still wearing her helmet, and was showing Izaya another message on the small screen, [So, I just have to keep him company , like, talk to him and make friends right?] she asked, Izaya nodded again, and said in a lower vioce, "And see if you can find out how he got hurt, cause those injuries were severe enough to knock him out,"  
Celty made a motion that suggested she understood, then she took her helmet off, slowely, since she'd noticed the blonde looking in their direction.

***

"Wow, he wasn't lying when he said you didn't have a head," Shizuo said blankly. He and Celty were sat on the black couch, and he was staring at the puffs of smoke emitting from her neck. [ Hah, no he wasn't, and he wasn't lying when he said your wings were very pretty, either.] she typed, Shizuo stared at her, and shrugged, "They're nothing special... the others are just the same..." he mumbled.  
[Others? you mean the other angels right?]  
He nodded. [If you don't mind me asking.. how'd you get hurt? Izaya and Shinra said you didn't mention it.] Shizuo turned his head away from her. He didn't want to say, it was not like it mattered to him anyway. Though he figured this headless woman was'nt going to give up digging, so he simply opted for "They think I'm too much of a goody goody, and left me here, to the mercy of some humans who smelt drunk." Celty's shoulders sagged like she was sighing, [Thats horrible, but I'm gonna say that it's good Shinra and Izaya found you, what if someone else who could see those wings of yours had found you? And what if that person wasn't very nice?] Shizuo didn't understand, so he shrugged. He did however, understand that he liked Celty. And that he liked both Shinra and Izaya. Especially Izaya. There was something about that raven haired boy that intrigued him... but he couldn't figure out what.

It had just gone past home time for the students at Raira Academy, and one student in particular, was desperate to get home, because, for once, he had some one to go back to, for once, his apartment wasn't lonely.  
Izaya Orihara walked through the gates of the school, to be met with the famous black rider of Ikebukuro, on the back of her bike, was a tall young man, with untameable blonde hair, and startling gold eyes. Snow white wings portruding from his back, and smile from ear to ear spread across his face,the sight of whom.. did not help his situation in the least.  
"I always knew! No matter how you tried to hide it!" Izaya facepalmed, a red tinge adorning his pale face, he was clearly blushing.  
"Dammit shinra, Iregret telling you I'm gay!" Shinra pouted, but then spotted the black bike and it's owner, dashing over with crys of "CELTY MY DARLING! MY LOVE!" which earned him an elbow to the stomach, Shizuo laughed a bit, making Izaya blush more than he already was. [Izaya? You ok? Your face is red] Celty typed, showing him the screen, "Ah yeah I'm fine just Shinra being himself... I should never have said the person I liked was male." he said pointedly, stealing a glance at the third male of the group. Shinra smirked slightly at Izaya.  
"What brings you here anyway Shizuo?" asked Shinra, rubbing his gut. Celty held up her PDA, [ He wanted to meet Izaya after school so I gave him a lift, oh and your father needs you to pick up a few things Shinra.], Shinra nodded and got on the bike taking Shizuos place.  
Waving goodbye to both Celty and Shinra, Izaya turned to Shizuo, "You wanted to meet me after school?" he asked, the blonde nodded, smiling again, causing the raven hair to blush more. However the reddening of his face seemed to go unnoticed by the angel, as he was looking at the building behind the pale faced boy.  
"This is school?" he asked, Izaya nodded, "Not that I need it, but its something to do, I mean, I'm intelligent as it is," Shizuo blinked, then shrugged, Izaya smiled a little at the blank expression on the blondes face, before grabbing hold of his arm and walking in the direction of his apartment.  
Izaya couldn't stop staring at the figure next to him, and wondering why anyone would want to hurt someone so perfect? He was an angel, and in his eyes, that made him perfect. he'd gotten a text off his friend Celty telling him how he'd got hurt, and he cursed those who'd caused this blonde, to go unconcious. But at the same time, thanked them.  
However, he swore very loudly, when a high pitched scream echoed from behind.  
"IZA-KUUUN!"  
How he hated life sometimes...


	3. Aki, and Shingen

"IZAA-KUUN!" God Izaya hated life right now... He facepalmed. Shizuo looked for the source of the loud screech, and blinked when a young girl, with black shoulder length hair appraoched them, a huge grin on her face, "Ignore her and keep walking!" Izaya said taking a firm hold on Shizuo's wrist and dragging him quickly away towards his apartment.  
"IZAA-KUUN!" The screech came again, making Izayas ears hurt, he gritted his teeth, Shizuo just blinked, and looked behind them, the girl was still screaming and approaching, although, with how fast Izaya was walking, she was having to jog to catch up.  
She picked up the pace and ran in front of the two, panting a little as she spoke.  
"Hey Iza-kun," she said cheerfully, Izaya turned his head, a scowl on his face, making it quite clear he did not like this girl at all.  
Shizuo blinked, was she someone Izaya knew well? judging from his face, she was not someone he cared for, she continued to grin. "Aki, what do you want?" Izaya asked, hatred resonating in his voice.  
"To see you silly, after all, I do love you," she replied. Quite bluntly too. Izaya rolled his eyes, stating he didn't want to see her, Shizuo just stood there, a blank look on his face, which Izaya couldn't help but find cute.  
"Who's your friend?" Aki asked, staring at Shizuo, Izaya smirked a little, "Shizuo, but that is non of your concern since I don't like you," he said, answering her question, the black haired girl pouted. Izaya laughed, "And for the record, you shouldn't pout, even I can pout better than you can, and I'm a guy!"  
Shizuo laughed a little, Izayas smirk grew, as he grabbed the blondes arm and continued walking. Aki, stood there, dumbfounded, before catching up again, "That was mean Iza-kun! Yous shouldn't say such things considering I'm gonna be your future girlfriend," Izaya sighed, "You are not going to be my future girlfriend, if anything, Shizuos got more chance of becoming my future boyfriend, heck, even Shinras got more chance, and he's straight! And before you even ask why I said guys have more chance, it's because I'm gay!" Akis face fell.

"But, Iza-kun, you can't be, I mean, if you give me a chance, I could prove it, I can make you see that your not gay," She turned on her heel, walking away, saying loud enough for the other students nearby to hear, that she would make her Izaya see he wasn't gay, that it was just a phase.  
Izaya let out a sigh, "I have to put up with her every single day... its getting annoying," Shizuo, who'd just stood there, turned to Izaya, "So, you don't like her?" The raven haired boy chuckled, and nodded. "Shes my own personal stalker, but I can't blame her," He replied, "I know I'm sexy so it's understandable," Shizuo Laughed at the wide grin adorning the pale face, his laugh caused Izaya to blush slightly, and again, it went unnoticed by the blonde.  
Rubbing his face in an attempt to get rid of the blush, Izaya began to think to himself, about the blonde who was now looking around, at the stores, and cars and other vehicles, that passed them.

t has been a few days since their encounter with Aki, and were now heading over to Shinra's to see if Shizuos wounds are better, or if they need more care, while on their way there, Izaya noticed how more social, the blonde had become, he talked more. Did more. And Izaya loved it. Shinra once or twice, ok maybe whenever the guy was around him, said that Izaya was falling for the angel, but he doubted it. Shinra was just teasing him. At least, he thought Shinra was...  
"Izaya-kun! Shizuo-san!" came the all too familiar voice of Shinra Kishitani, Izayas friend, next to him, stood a taller figure, male, and wearing a ridiculus gas mask, Shingen kishitani. Shinras father, and even more weird than his decendant, who was now rushing up to the pair, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Your here for Shizuo-sans injuries right?" Said Shingen, his voice distorted due to the mask, Shizuo stared at it, resisting temptation to poke it.  
"Yes, just a check up though," Izaya replied, Shizuo gave in to the urge, and poked Shingens mask, blinking at its touch.  
Izaya fought back the laugh as he watched the blonde poke the older males leather covered face, only to end up laughing when the blonde repeated his actions. Shingen turned to Shizuo, "Kindly refrain from poking my mask will you?" the angel stopped, and cocked his head, before following the other two boys inside Shingen behind the blonde.

***

"well, the cuts seem to be healing nicely, and the bruises are already fading," Said Shingen after what seemed like forever, "Quicker than normal I'd say," Izaya smiled, and Shizuojust stred blankly out of the window, Shinra, was busying himself in the kitchen, making everyone drinks, Izaya had taken a small cup of green tea, Shizuo, a glass of milk, while Shingen took a mug of black coffee.  
Shinra sat down next to Shizuo, staring at where his wings would be, if he could see them of course, "So, can you like, really fly? or are those wings for decoration?" He asked, his fathers head snapped up, and watched the two, his son, and his sons friend, Shizuo, nodded in answer to Shinras question,unaware of the older man sitting opposite listening in.  
"I can, but most of us choose not to," He said, Shinra leaned a little foreward, "So, if you wanted to, you could fly now? Like flap those wings and stuff?" Another nod,"Wow, I'd love to be an angel, or at least, have the wings of one," As soon as Shinra finished speaking, Shingen had got up from his spot, and walked over bombarding Shizuo with questions, Izaya felt the couch shift as Shingen moved, and looked up from his tea, to see Shinra shuffle away from his father.

Izaya was peeved. Very peeved. He'd walked out of Shinra's, after punching his father in the face. The gas masked older male, had practically begged to experiment on Shizuo, Ha! As if he would let that happen, he gritted his teeth. And Shizuo noted just how mad the raven haired boy looked. "Are you ok Izaya?" The blonde asked, worrying it was his fault somehow.  
"Just mad, how dare Shingen ask me that?!"He fumed, "Theres no way in hell I'd let him do any of that to you!" Shizuo sighed happily, glad he wasn't the cause of Izayas anger. Shizuo smiled slightly, and patted Izaya on the head, this caused izaya to look up, since he had been staring at the floor in rage. "Whats that for?" The blondes smile grew, "Your protective over your friends, I think its a good trait to have," he said, causing Izaya to return the smiile, and blush. Thinking for a while, as they walked, the pale boy looked again at the winged man next to him, contemplating whether to voice his feelings.  
"Screw it.. " he muttered, before grabbing Shizuos arm, the blonde, turned to face Izaya, a questioning look on his face.  
"Shizuo... y-you know when I told Aki, I was gay...?" He stammered, Shizuo nodded, wondering where this was going, Izaya drew a deep breath, before continuing.  
"Well... The truth is... I l-like you, I mean, really like you," Izaya hung his head, what was he thinkng? Shizuo probably didn't understand just what Izaya meant, and if he did understand? What if Shizuo didn't like him back? He felt his face warm up, more so than ever before, he mentally cursed himself.  
"Like me?" Shizuo looked stunned. He didn't know in what sense Izaya meant, but it must be serious if his face was red. If theres one thing he knew about human emotions, it's that when they have said something like this, and their face goes red, they care a lot about that person involved, and Izaya had done just that, but to him. Someone who he hasn't known for very long.  
Not knowing what else to do, the blonde pulled the red faced raven haired boy into a hug, Izaya gasped a little at being hugged, but smiled slightly, silently hoping that Shizuo felt the same...


	4. St Whites day

_**AN: Im aware its not really called st whites day, before I get corrected. SO PLEASE, NO CORRECTING ME, I altered it a bit to suit the chapter =3 also, I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note in prep for the next one, cause thats where the angst comes in ewe.**_

.I don't know how long I hugged him for, but I think it was a while, his pale face was red. Really red. And his mouth was pulled into the biggest smile, I'd seen so far. Did I do that? I felt my face warm up slightly, and I smiled back at him, when he pulled his head away from my chest. His crimson eyes practically had stars in them. making Izaya look totally innocent.  
"Izaya? umm.. people are staring," I mumbled. He laughed slightly, before replying, "Let them, I wanna hug a little bit longer," Childish, I know, but it was cute in a way.  
Smiling I hugged him again,I felt the boy bury his face into my torso, bringing his hands up to rest on my shoulder blades.

***

Izaya opened the door to let us both in, and not really knowing what else to do. I sat in my spot, on the large black couch. Izaya went to the bedroom, most likely to get changed. Not that I minded what he did,I was far too interested in the warm feeling on my face and in my gut. Wonder what it could be...  
I guess it could be good... I'm not too sure, maybe its a human disease? I have been here a while now so it might be possible. Wonder what the others are thinking? That I'm dead? Or too badly hurt to go back? Whatever, I'm happy here, I don't care if I ever go back. All three of them, Izaya, Shinra, and Celty, they've all made me welcome.  
Mostly Izaya though, and... I really want to like him the way he said he likes me...  
Ireally do. He may not act it. But he's really lonely at heart, though I think thats how it was for me, I stood out from the rest. And having a strong sense of compassion, makes me want to help in anyway possible.

It was St Whites day at Raira Academy, the students were all bustling with excitement at whether their crush would accept their white gift...  
Izaya Orihara, was one such person, however, his source of affection, was noone at the school. But someone staying in his very apartment. Shizuo, just the thought of that blond gave him shivers, obviously in a good way, he'd had many a girl approach him with white chocolate, white scarves, and sweaters, but he turned them all down, because he claimed to love all humans equally, which, in his mind was a good thing, since his blond, was not human at all, but was in fact, an angel.  
"Izaya-kun? Have you decided what to get Shizuo-san?" Izaya jerked from his day dream, leaning closer to him, was his friend from middle school, Shinra Kishitani, clearly curious as to what Izaya planned to get his winged crush.  
"Yeah, I have it in my pocket, think he'd like it, took me ages to find it." he replied, while patting his pants pocket, where a tiny blue box, similar to a ring box lay, waiting to be opened. "I wanted it to be simple, but still, showing my affection"  
Izaya patiently looked at the clock at the back of the room, 2:55, five more minutes... The blond would be meeting them at the gates on Celtys bike like he does everyday, Izaya realised just how nervous he really was, what if Shizuo didn't like his gift? It would crush Izayas heart, another problem was that his angel had no idea what St Whites day was, hopefully Celty had explained it to him.  
2:57 only three more minutes, Izayas heart was like a humming bird, he let out a huge sigh, trying to regain his lost nerves, Izaya Orihara never showed that he was nervous. It was unheard of. But ever since meeting the blond winged man, that was exactly what happened, he lost his composure.  
3:00, A loud bell rang throughout the room, students rushed out of the door and towards the gates, Izaya and Shinra were the last to leave, as they approached the gates, they saw the black bike and its two riders, the woman and owner of the bike, whose helmet hid a severed neck, and the handsome blond who'd been the cause of the ravens nervousness.  
"Hi Izaya," said Shizuo, cheerfully, [Hi you two, did you have a good day?] came the PDAs screen text, Shinra nodded rushing over to Celty, arms outstretched with crys of his love for her, earning himan elbow to the gut.  
While Shinra was massaging his stomach, Shizuo smiled at his raven haired partner, ruffling his wings as he did so, Izayas face flushed scarlet. He dove into his pocket, gripping the tiny box tightly,'now or never Orihara,' he thought to himself.  
"H-here," he stammered, holding out the box to the blond, who took it, curious as to what was inside.  
Opening it, he took out a small, tiny white ribbon, as white as the wings on his back, he smiled, and tied it to his wrist, showing he accepted the ravens gift.  
Shinra grinned at the two, [Aww, Izaya, Shizuo likes your St Whites day gift!] typed Celty, she'd informed the blond of what the day was about before arriving, so he knew full well, what accepting the gift meant.  
Thinking, the angel came to a conclusion, before taking hold of one of the feathers on his back and pulling it out, holding it in an outstretched hand, to Izaya.  
"S-shizuo?" He couldn't speak, only that name escaped his lips, his face gave tomatoes a run for their money, he smiled, and took the feather with full intention of honouring the days meaning, he hugged Shizuo tightly, fighting back the tears in his eyes,.

Izaya intended to love Shizuo for as long as he lived, regardless of the consequences.  
"OW! Celty? what was that for?" came a voice, from behind the blond. Looking behind him, Izaya saw that Shinra had tried to give Celty his treasured lab coat, which was white, and had earned him a bop to the head.[honestly shinra, you need to stop being such a moron] but from her body language, it was clear she would be smiling, if she had a head that is.  
Many students had their feelings accepted because of the special day, and Izaya Orihara was one such student, and he thought life couldn't be better.


	5. Memories of a painful nature

_**A/N: This was why I wanted the previous chapter ended on a happy note, it will get a bit worse from here.**_

_**Later that day**_

Izaya came out of the bedroom, sporting his dark blue pyjamas, to see Shizuo smiling to himself, "Someones happy," he said matter-of-factly, Shizuo's smile got bigger, as he stood up and walked over.  
"Well, I think I can make you slightly happier than you were..." mumbled the blonde, before kissing the other on the cheek, causing him to blush, "W-what do you mean?" He asked. A mumble of liking him back and a few moments of silence followed his question.  
Izaya practically glomped Shizuo, smiling a lot, evidentially happy. "Shizuo, why do you think that anyway?" He asked from hi position atop the blond, since when he pounced he brought both of them down.  
Said blond just smiled, "I just do I guess..." He smiled again, happy he made Izaya happy, lifting the two of them off the floor, Shizuo placed the raven haired boy onto the couch.  
"Shizuo?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know that you just made me really happy just now right?" The blond nodded, sitting down next him, Izaya rested his head on the angels shoulders closing his eyes contently, ignoring the painful memories that rose up from the back of his subconscious.  
There was no way he was going to let those ruin his time, besides it happened years ago, and that monster was far away from him now, nothing to worry his blond over.  
Pushing his memories aside Izaya drifted off, falling asleep on the blonds shoulder, a content smile on his face, unaware of just how wrong he was...

It was only an hour or so, but that was when the nightmares started...

The next day was Saturday, but come morning, Izaya still hadn't shaken the bad memories that had arisen, and it scared him, not that he wanted Shizuo to know, he didn't want the angel to worry, it'd would ruin his perfect face. "Izaya?" The mere sound of the blonds voice made him smile, but not now... Izaya was too busy thinking of HIM, that.. that monster and what he did.  
"Izaya? Are you ok?" Looking up he saw concern in the golden eyes, and turned away, "Y-yeah... I'm fine, no need to worry," He cursed silently, at his voice cracking, cursing more when a strong yet gentle arm made its way around his shoulders, and made him flinch.  
"Are you sure?" Izaya stood up from the couch. "Yeah... just remembering a bad dream, that's all..." he walked into the bedroom and shut the door, and that's when the tears flowed, Izaya slumped against the door and cried.

Ten years previously, seven year old Izaya Orihara, cowered in fear, afraid that the monster that was Shirou Orihara, would enter his bedroom again, he cried, he ached all over, his face puffy, and red, from all the tears of pain he'd let out. Izaya couldn't move, his body ached too much, and he was sure that that beast had broken or torn something, still, 'If I stay quiet, and don't complain, maybe he'll stop..?' He shook his head, and began crying again, 'No, that monster won't... He wants me broken, his own son broken beyond repair...'

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated thank you!**_


	6. A visit from the devil

[Are you ready to head over to Raira?] came a typed message from a PDA, Shizuo read it, and nodded, the woman holding the PDA, was the black rider of Ikebukuro, a city, the angel had come to reside in since he'd been beaten and left to die in an alleyway. What made the blond want to go to the high school though, was because of one of the students, Izaya Orihara, however, he was more than desperate today, why? Because the boy had cried himself to sleep the night before, after being shaken about something, of what though, what he wasn't sure.  
"Celty... do you know if anythings been bothering Izaya?" He asked, the rider shrugged, [Not as far as I'm aware of, though he does tend to keep himself to himself, there was an incident a few years ago, but both me and Shinra have decided not to bring it up in front of him.] this was typed in at least three seperate messages, however, it made Shizuo curious, though if Izaya didn't want him to know, he wouldn't ask.

***

Izaya walked slowely out of the building, no longer his happy, cocky self. 'Keh, I blame those stupid memories,' he thought, 'I can't believe I ended up crying myself to sleep! Me!' He was clearly embarrassed, he'd cried himself to sleep, in the arms of someone he'd hoped would never see the vunlerable side to him. The blond had wrapped Izaya up in his strong arms, and held him close, "Shizuo must think I'm pathetic..." he muttered. A loud whinny brought Izaya out of his self pity, looking up, he saw the Black rider, and a passenger, the same person he'd been thhinking of, not five minutes before.  
"Ah perfect, Shizuo, I need to speak with you, can you come over here for a second?" Came Shinras voice from the side of the raven haired boy. Shizuo nodded and followed the future doctor, to one side, while the onwer of the black bike walked over to Izaya, [Shizuo said somethings been bothering you. Want to talk?] He smiled, "Just some bad memories from that time, I should be fine," Celty motioned as if sighing,[He cares about you, maybe you should let him know?] He took a quick glance at the other two, Shizuo looked disgusted by something Shinra was sayig to him, turning away he said, "I don't know if I could tell him that..." [You won't know unless you do, he is pure of heart, so maybe he would comfort you, like he did last night?] Before Izaya could answer, he felt the same arms from before, envelope him in a warm embrace, causing him to blush, "Sorry Izaya-san, I had to tell him," said Shinra, which earned him a death glare from the future informant, never the less, Izaya smiled up at the blond now hugging him from behind.  
"Always knew you were a fag," came a voice from behind them, Izaya stiffened a look of pure terror on his small, pale face Shizuo felt Izaya stiffen, and turning to look at the man who'd just spoken, guessed why, this must be Izayas father, Shirou... The very man whom Shinra had told him of, who had caused the boy pain years ago, before he could react however, the black rider stepped in front, shaking with what appeared to be pure hatred and anger, [What are you doing here?! Your breaking your bail conditions by being here!] with how hard she shoved the PDA into the older looking Oriharas face, she almost hit him square on the nose, "I simply came to see how he was doing, obviously my little games frome ten years ago, haven't messed him up as much as I'd have liked," The comment earned him a punch to the face, though surprisingly, not by the woman with the PDA, but from the wannabe doctor, Shinra.  
"Leave Orihara-san! Your not wanted!" Shirou held his bleeding nose and laughed, "I'm surprised blondie over there still wants him, afterall, hes not exactly pure is he?", Shizuo could feel heat rising in his cheeks, was this anger? Must be, moving so Izaya was now behind him, he glared daggers at the older man, "Of course I do, what happened was not his fault," His voice cracked slightly, the angels fury clearly showed now.  
Izaya was in awe, here was the other wise quiet angel, his angel, talking back to his demon of a father, a look of pure fury scarring his perfectly framed face, he clung to the feathered wings on the blonds back, smiling slightly, despite his terror at seeing his father again. Celty moved to see if Izaya was alright, as she had said, Shirou Orihara was not allowed anywhere near his son, otherwise he'd be breaching his bail conditions, [You ok Izaya? Your shaking.] Had she a voice, it would be rife with concern for her friend, he was not one to get scared easily, in fact, he only had one fear in life. That fear was being left alone to the mercy of his demonic father, and he'd often had nightmares about it, like before, when he'd cried himself to sleep, on the blond angels shoulders, Izaya nodded at her question, showing his small smile, and she knew that he was okay, for now anyway.  
Shinra nodded to Shizuo as if to say to leave with Izaya, which the blond gladly complied to, taking a hold of the raven haired boys wrist, he led the two of them away, heading for their now shared apartment...


	7. A loving embrace

The two males were almost to Izayas small apartment, when the blond stopped. The smaller of the two looked up at the blond winged man, "Sh-Shizuo?" Turning to look at the boy, said man smiled slightly, "Izaya, are you alright now?" Nodding, Izaya smiled back,"I've always been afraid of my dad coming back, but now I guess I don't have to be," The blonds smile got bigger, and he continued walking. The raven haired teen following behind.

***

Shizuo was thinking, at least he looked like he was, Izaya wondered what the angel could be thinking about. When the two got in, he had sat in his space on the couch, and started staring into space. Okay. the curiosity got the better, so he walked over and sat down next to the blond. Still curious as to what was going through his mind. Shizuo on the other hand was deciding whether it was a good idea to go through with what he had in mind... 'Should I?' He thought, 'What if I scare him off... that's the last thing I want...' A tap to the shoulder awoke him from his thoughts, "Whatcha thinking about?" Shizuo decided it would be better to ask for permission. "Um... wh-whether..."  
"Whether what?"  
"Whether I'd be allowed to kiss you..."  
The staement stunned the raven haired teen... Had his angel really asked to kiss him? He had to be hearing things, did angels know how to kiss? Although... 'I actually want him to...' Izaya thought. His blush confirming this.  
"I-if you want to, I don't see the harm..."  
Shizuo smiled, and cupped Izayas face gently in his hands, not wanting to be rough, closing his eyes he pressed his lips against Izayas, pulling away quickly.  
The kiss was quick, but the care and devotion was there, present on those sweet tasting lips belonging to the blond winged man. Izaya smiled softly.

_**Izayas POV:**_

Did I really just kiss Shizuo? Yeah, I did. Oh my god... I'm so blushing right now. I can feel it. Aand he's staring.. Great... "Izaya, are you ok? Your face is red... Did I do something wrong?" He asks, I shake my head. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just..." It's just that was my first kiss... "No never mind," I rub my cheeks, then touch my lips, their tingly. In a good way. I smile, and hug my blond, the smile he returns, is just melting my face of right now. The blush may just be permanent.  
"Izaya?" I feel a hand stroke my face, unconciously, I press my face into it's palm. It's warm, warm and gentle. So this is why people say it's heavenly to fall in love. I think I understand now. but I still love all humans equally, that won't change simply because I have my angel. And I know I'm nowhere near pure. I can be a real jerk, and a troll. but that's who I am. The hand stroking my face, stops. "Izaya, your spacing out." I jerk from my little monologue.  
"Am I?" A nod. "Oh, sorry." I smile again.  
"Am I that bad?" I laugh, and I mean a lot. Hes worried he's bad at kissing? Oh my god!  
"No your not bad, and I can prove it." I kiss him, then pull away realising what I just did. Yeah, my blush just got worse...  
Stealing a glance at Shizuo, I bite my lip. He just blinks, and stares at me. Maybe it's me who can't kiss? Oh man, I just felt my confidence faulter...

Izaya snuggled into the blond next to him. Both were stark naked, and pleasantly exhausted from their activity. Presently it had been Izayas idea. And it had been cute seeing Shizuo ask if he was doing everything right, seeing as the raven had to explain the whole sex concept to him. Although, he had told the angel, that what they were doing was a strong display of affection. How they got to this, is simple enough. Shizuo had asked if it was just kissing that showed you liked someone, and Izaya had launched into a whole speech of all sorts of things couples did. Leading to shizuo asking what sex was.  
Izaya couldn't sleep.  
But that meant that he could watch his blond sleep contently, a smile on his face, he pulled the covers of the bed up to cover his shoulders and the blonds chest. It was well toned, a scar from his injuries when he'd first arrived, was now covered, 'Just as well,' thought the raven haired male. 'It's the only thing I don't like.' Because it was the wound that had given the blond the most pain, and had bled the most.  
He felt the large white wings underneath him move slightly, and smiled.  
He stroked the feathers, as you would a bird, feeling the softness of them, slowly drifting off as he did so.

***

Shizuo awoke to the raven cuddling up to his chest. He smiled, and remembered what they had done the night before, he blushed, remembering how strange it had seemed to him, so very strange, but Izaya had said it was a display of affection, so it must have been ok right? He'd ask Celty when she came over later in the day. It was a school day afterall.  
he heard groaning from his chest, Izaya was slowely waking from his sleep.  
"Morning," he all but yawned out, rubbing his eyes.  
He then flinched, his back aching, and smiled sleepily. Shizuo saw the flinch, "You ok?" he asked, Izaya nodded, "I'm fine, just a little sore, it's natural for what we did, so don't worry," Shizuo bit his lip but said nothing more, if Izaya said he was fine, then he must be...


	8. Shizuos wings

**A/N: ok so I havent updated in ages, but hey, ive been busy, and brain dead, so yeah...**

Celty arrived not long after Izaya left, and they were now talking, or rather, Celty was typing and Shizuo was talking. [How is Izaya? He seems ok, but that might be all for show.] Shizuo shrugged, the raven seemed ok when he left earlier. Shizuo was more concerned about Izayas back, he'd been walking funny all morning. 'Maybe his backs still sore?' the angel wondered.

[enough of that though, I can't help but wonder what happened to you... I mean..]

Shizuo smiled, "I am aware, and, I don't regret it for a moment,"

Celty, made a motion as if sighing, [He'll think it's his fault you know,], again Shizuo smiled, "I'll make sure he knows it was my fault, and mine alone."

Meanwhile, Izaya was happily chatting to Shinra, and Kadota, or Dota-chin, as Izaya and his friend Erika called him, during their lunch break.

"So you have a boyfriend now then Izaya?" Asked Kadota, Izaya gave a huge grin.

"Yes I do, and he's an angel," Shinra let loose a smile, knowing what the raven meant. Kadota smiled too, unaware of how truthful Izaya was being. What Izaya didn't know, was what awaited him when he saw his blond at the end of the school day...

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day, Izaya really felt in good spirits though. 'Hopefully nothing will ruin today,' he thought happily, "Izaya-kun, did you teach Shizuo-san perverted stuff last night or something?" came the voice of his friend Shinra, 'Spoke too soon,' Izaya thought. Walking towards the black gates with the bespectacled boy next to him, he saw the black bike, and the object of his very affection. Shizuo, he smiled, and waved at the blond. The blond smiled back, it was then that Izaya noticed something off.  
"Shizuo... Y-your wings..." The blonds smile had a hint of sadness to it. "I know, and I know why too, but I don't regret it, not for a second." The angel kissed Izayas forehead. "It's my fault, isn't it? I made that happen..." Shizuo shook his head, "NO, it's mine, but I don't regret it," [ Shizuos right Izaya, although, it happened before I arrived, which made me curious.] The raven haired male stared at the angels back, a sad look in his eyes.  
No matter how much they told him otherwise, he knew it was his fault. "What? Is there something wrong with Shizuo-san?" came a voice from behind, it was Shinra, Izaya felt tears in his eyes. "Shizuos wings... They're gone..."


	9. Guilt

**A/N: yes, shizu chans wings have gone, its part of the plot, but I really appreciate the reviews n.n AND IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EXPERIMENTAL GAIN! BUT MY SMUT WRITERS VANISHED! If youd like to take the job pm me thanks!**

"Shizuos wings... They're gone..." Said Izaya, his voice hoarse, he was trying not to let the tears fall. His angels wings were gone, and it was his fault, he just knew it. Shizuo smiled, and kissed his forehead, "It's ok, this just means that I can stay here, I won't have to go back," He said, hugging the raven as he did so.  
"B-but..." Izaya was stuttering, why didn't Shizuo care? His beautiful wings were missing, and he was acting as though it was nothing! Whatever caused them to vanish, was his fault, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and heard the tapping of a PDA, [Don't worry Izaya, if Shizuo thinks it's a good thing then it must be.] Celtys reassurance did nothing. The blonds smile also did nothing, the guilt was too much, way too much. He was silent all the way back to the apartment, ignoring the blonds protests of how it wasn't his fault.

***

Izaya spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, it worried the blond, last time Izaya went into his room like this, he'd had nightmares about his past. He didn't want that happening again, Shizuo got up from the couch, and walked over to the bedroom door, knocking on it before walking in.  
"Izaya?" No answer. "Izaya?" Looking around, he saw a huge lump on the bed itself, walking over he sat down next to it, chuckling slightly as he did so.  
"It honestly is my fault I lost my wings you know, don't go blaming yourself," He said quietly, the lump moved and Izayas head popped out from underneath the duvet, "It is my fault, I just know it," The blond shook his head, and continued, "No, it was mine, I broke a rule, an important one," Izaya stared, confused. Wondering what rule the angel had broken.

"I broke an important rule," Shizuo informed, "That's why I lost my wings," Izaya stared at him, wondering what rule that was. Shizuo smiled, "Before Celty came over, just after you left for school," He continued, "One of the arch angels messengers appeared. To inform me of the rule I'd broken, and to ask why I'd done it," The raven haired boy listened with curiosity in his eyes.  
"I broke the rule of falling in love and lusting after a human." The smaller male turned his head away, 'So in other words... It was my fault...' But what he said aloud was, "Did it hurt? Them taking your wings?" The blond shook his head, and grinned, "Celty said that I might be able to go to school with you now that I don't have my wings tying me down," Izaya blinked.  
"So, your ok with it? You don't mind not having them? Or being able to go home?" Again the now wingless angel shook his head, "This is my home, it was from the moment the others left me to die here." Smiling, Shizuo kissed Izayas forehead, "And I know that you don't really want me to go back anyway," the raven haired male blushed slightly, it was true, he didn't want the angel to go back to where ever he came from, Izaya knew it was selfish, but he loved the blond, and smiling, he knew the blond loved him as well, since he'd pretty much admitted it.  
Shizuo sat there watching and grinning at the small male beside him, but was taken by surprise when the boy kissed him, wrapping arms around Shizuos neck, it was slow, and gentle, which was understandable since it had been the blond taking the lead, with every kiss they had shared so far.  
Closing his eyes, Izaya deepened the kiss, his blush growing by the second, he smiled mentally when he felt large gentle hands pull him close around the waist, however he gasped when the blond bit his lip slightly.  
Pulling away for air, Izaya with a large dark blush staining his face, and Shizuo a similar blushing on his own face, smiled at each other.


End file.
